


My Love (Take Your Time)

by redlipstickkisses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate universe- happy, Asexual Character, F/M, In a really fuzzy sort of way, Is it au?, Is it cannon?, M/M, Voyeurism, You Decide, but she's not sex repulsed, its Eliza, so vaugly sexy things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing else matters here. Not society. Not politics. Not legacies. It's just the three of them. They can take their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love (Take Your Time)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like ten minutes at midnight so... Sorry if you were expecting anything other than this trash

     Eliza sprawls back on the bed with a smile as she watches her boys. She may not feel a blinding urge to jump their bones but that doesn't mean she's blind. They're so beautiful together. If she had an artistic bone in her body she would paint them. She would love to capture this moment forever in ink and acrylics and canvas. 

     The way the light catches the curls of John's hair and the sharpness of Alexander's cheekbones. How carefully Alexander cradles John's face as he kisses him. The grip of John's arms around his waist. The curve of Alexander's eyelashes and John's freckles and the way they barely draw apart to draw breath.  
     She can see the love they feel for one another. It hangs in the air like a summer heat haze before the storm breaks. Electric, and with a promise of something to come.  
     It's obvious in the way they cling to each other. In the care they take as they strip to nothing but themselves. In the curve of Alexander's back and the line of bruises adorning Johns collarbone. In the way they tangle themselves together and the dazed look in their eyes.  
     She giggles. "Finished already?"   
     Her boys exchange a glance before turning to her with matching smiles.   
     "Why, Eliza." John says as he kisses her.   
     Alexander gleefully takes his turn and sometimes the hardest part of being in love with two people is not being able to kiss them both at the same time. "It's as if you don't know us at all my dearest Betsey."   
     Her nightgown is the first thing to go. Their warm hands run over her skin and she feels hot and she can see the love in their eyes.   
     Nothing else matters here. Not society. Not politics. Not legacies. It's just the three of them. They can take their time.


End file.
